Seven
by Baaldr
Summary: Série de 7 drabbles pour chaque péchés capitaux. Traduction de la fanfiction ecrite par Existence555 et avec son accord.
1. Chapter 1

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 1 : L'envie**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut a tous ! Cette publication est pour la compétition du Nombre Magique auquel j'ai décidé de participer , C'est très simple, Sept thèmes m'ont était donne, je vais donc écrire un chapitre pour chacun de ces thèmes, en les reliant avec les sept péchés capitaux, et donc pour ce premier chapitre, le péchés sera « l'envie » et le thème « La vie est une peine de mort » , J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ce chapitre a propos de Harry, Faites moi savoir comment c'était en reviewant :).**

**Note du traducteur : Bonjour a tous ! Ici Baaldr, il s'agit de ma première expérience d'écriture et surtout de traduction, alors soyez gentil, je ne suis pas un crack en français (loin de la), cette traduction a été approuvée par l'auteur. Je suis ouvert a toute critique constructive concernant mon travail alors n'hésitez pas.**

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf,

Les mémoires de Rogue lui ont confirme une peur qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps, il devait mourir.

Bien sur, il avait toujours sut qu'il devrait mourir, Après tout, toute personne vivante doit mourir un jour, Lui en particulier, en avait été proche un nombre incalculable de fois déjà, cette pensé ne lui apportait donc aucune crainte.

Mais alors, pourquoi Harry était aussi énerve ?

Il connaissait la réponse, au plus profond de lui, pendant que ses penses se tournaient vers ceux qu'il aimait, C'était très claire, Ils seraient alors libre Ron pourrait vivre a nouveau, Hermione pourrait lire encore plus de livre, Ginny pourrait voler le plus loin possible. Ils pourraient tomber amoureux et avoir une famille, avoir des rêves.

Lui ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait rien avoir,

Il devait mourir.

Harry été énervé , mais finalement, c'était juste pour un petit moment.

Tous ce qu'il pouvait se permettre aujourd'hui, c'était une horrible et douloureuse combustion de l'intérieur, Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'opportunité pour vivre ne voulait pas dire que les autres ne pouvait en avoir.

Alors Harry quittât Dumbledore avec seulement une seul pensé, Aujourd'hui, il avait des vies a sauver,

Et un seul moment de jalousie n'allait pas changer ça.

**Note de fin de chapitre : Concernant les chapitre suivant, ils sont en cours de mise en page (on va dire comme ça), la traduction est finis pour les 5 chapitre suivant, il ne me reste qu'as les améliorer et les recopier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Péchés**

**Traduction de Seven par existence555**

**Chapitre 2 : La gourmandise**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce péché étant La gourmandise, le titre sera "Le favoris"**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le second chapitre de 7 Péchés, en espérant qu'il vous plaisent, j'ai tente de faire de gros effort au niveau de le grammaire et de l'orthographe, n'hésitaient pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)**

**Réponse**** au review:** **Meleserpentard : le dernier est l'orgueil merci pour la review et effectivement, la phrase est un peu bizarre :)**

"Je veux une autre tarte a la mélasse!" Cria Dudley, brandissant son bras boudiné en l'air.

"Tu n'en a pas encore eu assez ?" Lui répondit Harry "Ça va faire ta quatrième part, et en plus tu n'aimes même pas la tarte a la mélasse"

"Non... mais toi oui!" ricana Dudley "Et tous ce que tu peux faire c'est me regarder Potter, n'est ce pas papa ?"

Dudley sourit avec amusement alors qu'un autre plat de dessert se posait devant lui.

"C'est exact" Répondit Vernon, acquiesçant.

"Mon Dudlinouchet aura toujours tout ce qu'il voudra" ajouta Pétunia "Il est notre garçon préféré"

Les Dursleys se retournèrent vers un Harry stoïque, en souriant moqueusement.

"Il va tomber malade a force de se gaver vous savez" Les prévins Harry.

La bouche de Dudley étant trop pleine pour qu'il puisse répondre, sa mère ne put rester sans rien faire alors que son Dudlinouchet se faisait insulter, spécialement par Harry.

"Absolument aucune manière" Reniflât Pétunia hautainement.

"C'est ce qui arrive au enfant sans parents" Le raillât Dudley

Harry ne répondit rien, au lieu de ça, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter a chaque bouchée Dudley avalât. Apparemment, la chance fut avec lui car Dudley se mit a mâcher de plus en plus doucement.

"Maman" Gémit Dudley "Je ne me sens pas très bien"

"Qu'as tu fais a Dudley ?!" S'exclama Pétunia pendant qu'elle tapotait le dos de son fils.

"Je n'ai rien fait du tout!" Protesta Harry "Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis tout a l'heure"

Pétunia secoua la tète et regarda son mari pendant qu'elle essayait toujours de reconforter Dudley, qui semblait de plus en plus nauséeux.

"Je ne tolérerais pas c'est monstruosités sous mon propre toit!" Menaça Vernon "Mon garçon, toi et tes..."

Avant que Vernon ne puisse finir sa phrase, Dudley vomit le contenu de ses assiette sur la table. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent pour être sur que leur fils allait bien. Tous ce que pu faire Harry fut de grogner.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé" gémit Dudley " Je mangeais et je me suis tous d'un coup senti bizarre!"

Pétunia et Vernon intervinrent avec de multiples explications, toute plus ridicules les une que les autres, et bien sur, toutes mentionnaient Harry. Cependant, le petit garçon âgé de 8 ans concerné n'écoutait rien de tous ça, il ne pensait qu'a une seul chose.

Apres tous, il était sur qu'il n'y avait q'une seul chose qui aurait pu rendre Dudley malade aussi rapidement, La Magie.

**Note de fin de Chapitre : Et voila, j'ai été un peu plus long a le faire mais j'y suis arrive, concernant les autres chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas commence a leur mise en pages, il faudra donc attendre un peu. :)**


End file.
